Sacrifice
25.4.2011 Ich wachte abrupt auf, Schweiß tropfte von meiner Stirn. Ich konnte seine Präsenz wieder fühlen. Seine Präsenz. Ich sah durch den Raum. Ich wusste, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Es war nirgendwo zu sehen. Verdammt. Das ist die dritte Nacht in Folge, dass ich auf diese Art aufgeweckt wurde. Die Angst droht mich zu übermannen. Etwas da draußen sucht mich. Etwas will mich. Aber ich sollte warten und das hier von Anfang an erzählen. Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt und zog mit meiner Familie vor sieben Jahren in dieses Haus ein. Es ist dreißig Minuten von der Stadt entfernt, also sind wir ziemlich isoliert. Sie sagen, es sei friedlich und schön. Ich hasse es. Viel mehr in der Nacht, als am Tage. Ich hatte schon immer Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Es ist meiner größte Angst. Ich hasse es, nichts sehen zu können. Und hier draußen nachts, gibt es kein Licht mit Ausnahme des Mondes und der Sterne. Kein warmes, tröstendes Leuchten von Straßenlampen. Keine Scheinwerfer, die sich langsam hoch und runter auf der Straße bewegen; nur verschleierte Dunkelheit. Und ganz besonders finster während des Neumondes. So war es, als ich es das erste Mal antraf. Dieses Ding. Ich hatte ein paar Freunde da und nach der Dämmerung entschieden wir ein bisschen Softair – Capture the flag zu spielen. Es war Neumond, was das Ganze besonders dunkel und gruselig machte. Kein Licht drang durch die tintige Schwärze, außer die Taschenlampen an den Läufen der Softairwaffen und das gelegentlichen Pfeifen der Softairkugeln, die auf ihre Ziele zuflogen. Wir hatten alle eine tolle Zeit. Ich hatte mir die Flagge des anderen Teams geschnappt und stürmte zurück zu meiner Basis, als ich ein Geräusch hörte, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ein Schrei des Terrors, ausgehend von circa dreißig Fuß von meiner rechten. Ein weißes Aufblitzen hetzte von dem Schrei davon. Ich änderte meine Richtung und rannte auf das Geräusch zu, mit der Taschenlampe auf die Quelle des Tons zielend. Mein Freund Jacob saß im Dreck, hielt sein blutendes Bein, offensichtlich in großer Qual. Der Schnitt war tief. Ein weiter Freund, Matt, und ich brachten ihn rein, wo wir am Rande der Badewanne saßen und ihm die Wunde wuschen und versorgten. Wir fragten ihn, was passiert wäre. Eine Kreatur habe ihn gekratzt, sagte er. Er sah es nicht richtig, nur ein kurzes weißes Aufblitzen. Zuerst nahm er an, dass es nur eine Beutelratte oder etwas ähnliches war. Das war, bevor ich es erneut sah. Das zweite Mal war ich alleine. Es war in der Mitte der Nacht, glücklicherweise kein Neumond, aber immer noch unheimlich. Ich hatte Schlaflosigkeit, ein größeres Problem für mich. Es war zwei Uhr und ich hatte es aufgegeben etwas Schlaf zu finden. Also ging ich runter in das Wohnzimmer und sah mir eine DVD an. Als ich da lag, auf der Couch, meinen Kopf in Inception vertieft, begann einer meiner Hunde zu bellen. Ich dachte mir nichts, dass sie mitten in der Nacht bellten, war für mich normal. Dann fing auch mein anderer Hund damit an, keine große Sache. Aber ich bemerkte etwas. Das Bellen war bedrohlicher als sonst. Es war eher ein kehliges, knurrendes Bellen. Es verängstigte mich. Ich drehte mich rückwärts zum Verandalicht und schlich nach draußen. Ich rief nach ihnen: „Jacke, Zoe. Kommt her!“. Dann sah ich, weswegen sie bellten. Es sah menschlich aus, kroch über das Gras. Es war vermutlich um die vier Fuß hoch, mit nackter, blasser Haut und langen, knochigen Gliedmaßen. Ich studierte es für ungefähr fünf Sekunden, bis es mich zurück anstarrte. Ich werde niemals den Anblick seiner Augen vergessen, wie leerer Steckdosen. Sein kalter Blick durchdrang mich, als ob es mich ausmessen würde. Dann bewegte es sich langsam zu mir. Ich war fast paralysiert von der Angst, aber noch in der Lage zurück in das Haus zu kommen. Ich verschloss die Tür hinter mir und rannte in das Zimmer meiner Eltern. Sie waren davon überzeugt, dass ich einen Albtraum hatte. Aber ich kannte die Wahrheit. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich die Kreatur vollständig gesehen hatte, die mich schon bald an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben würde. Ich sah das Wesen eine längere Zeit nicht wieder. Ich begann zu glauben, dass meine Eltern recht hätten und dass es nur ein Traum war. Nach all dem, war mir wirklich der Schlaf geraubt. Aber tief in mir wusste ich, dass ich etwas gesehen hatte. Aber vor ein paar Wochen, empfohl mir mein Freund Derik so eine Website. Und ich sah ein Bild, welches mich schockierte. Es war meine Kreatur, die, die ich gesehen hatte. Die Website gab an, dass dieses Wesen „The Rake“ genannt wird und das es seine Opfer suchen und übel zurichten würde. In dem Moment, als ich den Artikel laß, gefror mir das Blut. Könnte ich dieses Wesen wirklich gesehen haben? Der Gedanke jagte mich und wollte mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Ich sah es zuletzt im Monat der vergangenen Woche. Ich wachte wieder mitten in der Nacht auf. Sofort merkte ich, das etwas nicht gut war. Das Haus war zu still. Ich fühlte mich sehr unsicher. Ich stand aus meinem Bett auf, lief zum Fenster und öffnete die Jalousie. Es war draußen sehr dunkel, aber ich konnte etwas erkennen. Dieses Wesen war da draußen. Schabte über irgendetwas auf dem Boden. Sofort öffnete ich das Fenster und schrie das Ding an. Es sah zu mir hoch, schaute mir kurz in die Augen und rannte dann davon, mit allen Vieren sehr nah über den Boden hinweg. Als ich dann am nächsten Morgen rausging um nachzusehen, was es dort am Boden getan hatte, fand ich etwas, was mir die Knochen gefrieren ließ; Den verstümmelten, halb aufgefressenen Körper meines Hundes Zoe. Meine Eltern glauben, es war ein Berglöwe, aber ich wusste, wie es wirklich war. Der so genannte „Rake“, diese Bastardkratur, hattemeinen Hund getötet. Die nächsten paar Nächte waren schrecklich. Ich wachte jede Nacht in kaltem Schweiß gebadet auf und wusste, dass dieses verdammte Ding mich beobachtete. Ich fühle seine Präsenz. Ich weiß, dass es mich jetzt will. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ich bin erschrocken über dieses Wissen und ich bin hilflos. Meine Eltern erzählen mir weiterhin, dass ich mir die Dinge nur einbilden würde. Aber das mache ich nicht, verdammt! Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Und jetzt will es mich. Deswegen schreibe ich all das hier um drei Uhr am Morgen. Falls mir irgendetwas passiert, möchte ich, dass die Leute das wissen. Ich vervollständige das hier, sobald etwas neues passiert. 2.5.2011 Die letzte Woche war ein Wirbel des Terrors. Ich bin nun andauernd ängstlich, ich weiß, dass es mich beobachtet. In jeder Ecke, überall wo ich hingehe. Jede Nacht fühle ich sein Dasein, manche Nächte mehr als sonst. Ich weiß nicht ganz genau, was es von mir will, aber es will etwas. Ich sah es erneut, dass letzte Mal heute vor einer Woche. Ich blieb alleine, weil ich krank war. Ich fühle mich immer noch wie Scheiße. Ich glaube es macht mich krank. Ich lag auf der Couch, sah Fernsehen. Andauern sah ich über meine Schultern, weil ich wusste, dass er mich ständig sah. Ich habe eine Shotgun bei mir, ein Vorteil, des Landes in dem ich lebe. Ich habe sie von der Garage. Sie ist geladen, im Falle dass dieses Ding, welches ich entschieden habe „Rake“ zu nennen, versucht anzugreifen. Ich wusste, es würde bald. Ich hörte ein Geräusch von draußen und spannte meine Waffe. Ich ging raus, um nachzusehen. Nichts. Verdammt. Ich entschied mich dazu, im Umkreis des Hauses zu patrouillieren, nur für den Fall. Ich ging den ganze Weg einmal herum, nichts. Ich ging wieder rein, als ich einen Geruch vernahm. Es war der Gestank des Todes. Verrottend. Ich hielt die Waffe vor mir. Langsam schritt ich die Treppe hoch und drehte mich zur Ecke in meinen Raum. Es war in die Ecke gekrochen, sein Gesicht abgewandt. Dann drehte es seinen Kopf langsam zu mir. Dann redete es. Es war eine hohe, schrille Stimme. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es zu mir gesagt hatte. Ich zögerte nicht den Abzug zu drücken, aber es bewegte sich mit fast übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit und lief in mich rein, warf mich zu Boden. Ich sah es von unserem zweistöckigen Balkon herunterspringen, auf den Boden des Wohnzimmers. Aus der Tür hinaus. Mein Arm blutete stark, also nahm ich ein Hemd, drückte es aus meinen Arm und versuchte die Blutung zu unterbinden. Ich rannte hinaus, die Waffe immer noch in meiner Hand. Es war weg. „FAHR ZUR HÖLLE!“, schrie ich. Ich ging wieder hinein. Dann sah ich Blut. Nicht mein Blut. Sein Blut. Ich nahm den Hund, den es nicht getötet hatte, Jake. Hielt ihm das Blut unter die Nase. Er nahm die Fährte auf und begann sich zu dem Wald nahe meines Hauses zu bewegen. Ich überlegte nicht zweimal und folgte ihm. Wir stürmten durch das Gehölz. Bald eine Meile von meinem Haus entfernt, begann Jake zu wimmern. Ich schickte ihn zurück. Das hier war mein Job. Ich fing an, die Gegend zu durchsuchen, meinen Finger zuckend am Abzug. Nach circa einer halben Stunde des Suchens, erblickte ich etwas Seltsames. Einen kleinen Bereich des Bodens war anders. Es schien bedeckt. Ich lief dort hin und stricht das Gras beiseite. Ich lag richtig. Da war eine Platte unter dem Gras. Ich drehte die Bedeckung weg und entdeckte ein Loch. Eine rostige, alter Treppe führte nach unten. Entgegen jedem Verstand, packte mich die Neugier. Ich hing die Shotgun auf meinen Rücke und stieg hinunter. Es war ein Tunnel. Es war nicht gut beleuchtet. Ein paar Kerzen. Aber es war genug Licht um die blutverschmierten Wände zu sehen. Der Gestank war schrecklich. Ich konnte Bilder in dem Blut erkennen. Verstörende Dinge. Zeug, dass ich niemals sehen wollte. Ich schritt hindurch in Richtung der Quelle von noch mehr Licht. Ich konnte eine Art Raum sehen. Als ich eintrat, wollte ich erbrechen. Der Boden war von Tierleichen bedeckt. An den Wänden. Das musste sein Speiseraum sein. Ich drehte mich würgend herum. Und da stand es, genau hinter mir. Es griff nach mir. Ich wurde bewusstlos. 7.5.2011 Es ist jetzt vorbei. Er ist zufrieden. Sein Opfer ist hergestellt. Und ich bin alleine. Wir waren drei, drei, drei Nächte zusammen. Er stand einfach nur neben meinem Bett, sah mich an und flüsterte mir etwas zu. Er erzählte mir, er wollte Opfer, blutige Opfer. Er sagte ich muss es tun. Ich wusste, dass er recht hat. Sie bedeuten mir nichts. Ich kann alleine sein! Meine Eltern denken ich werde verrückt. Sie haben keine Ahnung, haha! Also letzte Nacht sagte ich ihm, dass ich es tun werde. Ich würde ihm sein Opfer geben, ein gutes, gutes Opfer, er wird glücklich sein! Ich sagte ihnen, sie sollen mitkommen, ich wollte ihnen den Ort zeigen, den ich gefunden hatte. Sie gingen mit mir mit, gingen in die Höhle des Rakes. Ich öffnete es und ergriff eine Waffe. Ich sagte ihnen, sie sollen hinein gehen. Sie fragten, was ich tun würde und ich sagte ihnen, er würde sie sehen wollen. Sie gingen in das Loch und liefen durch den Tunnel. Sie weinte. Dann kam Mr. Rake aus seinem Versteck. Er sah mich an mit seinen schwarzen Augen und lächelte. Dann tötete er sie. Sie schrien ein bisschen. Mir egal. Er war jetzt glücklich. Er zeigte auf das Loch und ich wusste, dass es meine Zeit zu gehen war. Ich bin jetzt zurück zuhause. Ganz allein, in meinem dunkel n Raum. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor der Dunkelheit! Ich mag die Dunkelheit. Es erinnert mich an meinen Freund den Rake. Ich bin okay. Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin verdammt nochmal nicht okay. Ich führte einfach meine Eltern in den Tod! Ich bin verrückt. Ich habe die Waffe jetzt an meinem Kopf, ich werde abdrücken. Ich sehe durch den Raum und er kriecht da, er lächelt mich an. Er sagt mir, dass ich es tun soll, er ist immer noch hungrig, will mehr Opfer. Ich werde es ihm geben. Goodbye! Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:The Rake Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod